


Equal

by Voidsam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Androids are gods, Connor is way to adorable, F/M, Mystical!Connor, amanda is a terrible queen, connor lives in the woods, everyone is human but Connor, he has a mystical tree :), markus is a sweetheart, rk900 is a good person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsam/pseuds/Voidsam
Summary: In the kingdom of Destion, beings off all white where born, treated like gods for they hold powers some can only dream of having. but not all love them, some even rise up against them.or Connor is a lone god who stumbles upon a ragtag group of humans.





	Equal

 

Horse hooves crashed against the ground. Dogs barked and howled as they chased another fleeing townsperson. 

 

But up above the dirt, not very far off the ground sat a white and grey being, only colored of skin where face is the white fading to a fair skin color where his jawline is.. It had brown hair that had a few stands that flopped to the left of its head. Its body was wrapped in brown robes, the soft fabric flowing over its shoulder and around its waist. In Front of it surrounded by a blue aura was a old coin, it twinkle and flew around the being. Its brown eyes trained on the dull silver coin.

 

The focusing eyes pulled from the coin to look down at the human who has decided to hide by his tree, it was a male. He  had short sandy blonde hair and ocean eyes. His clothes where soiled with mud and he looked very distressed. The white being tiled its head, lowering the coin into its open hand before it slowly climbed to a different branch. The russling startled the human and he looked up, blinking when blue met brown. 

 

“Why run?” it asked quietly, the human opens his mouth but i quickly snapped shut when the howles of dogs where herd again. The being frowned when he realized “You do not want to be here anymore.” 

 

The human nodded.

 

“Many humans like you have come this way, Jerico, a land of the free they have all said,” The human relaxed slightly, “Find Jerico, it's not far from the edge, just a few miles past the dark forest.”

 

The human showed signs of stress when the forest was mentioned, it seems to strike fear in the weak beings. “You must go now,” the being shooed the human away, pointing him in the right direction. The horses sped by a few moments later, the white being hiding away in the tree once more until something catches his eye once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update weekly


End file.
